


Tropical Heat

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, MILFs, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Kali has to contend with a heat entirely different from the tropical heat of Menagerie.





	Tropical Heat

Every day on Menagerie was a hot day, but the residents were used to these conditions. Which is why Sun was surprised to find Kali out of breath and sweating profusely one day.  
“Are you okay, Mrs. B?”, he asked. Blake’s mother wiped her forehead and fanned her flushed face with her hand. She smiled at him sheepishly.  
“Oh, it’s nothing, Sun. Just… just one of those days, you know. Awfully hot”

Sun actually found the climate to be fairly temperate by Menagerie standards, but he didn’t say anything. Seeing Kali all hot and bothered made him feel a little bashful. She looked pretty with rosy cheeks, even more so than usual. Not to mention that her clothes, damp with sweat, clung to her body, showing off a lot more of her shapely figure than she was prone to do. Blake definitely took after her mother in the beauty department.

“If you say so, Mrs. B… just say the word if you need help or whatever. Would you like me to fetch you a glass of water, maybe? No offense, but you seem a little… sweaty. Wouldn’t want you to get dehydrated”, Sun offered. Kali seemed surprised for a moment. Then she looked at herself and tugged at some of her clothes, finding them sticky.  
“Oh, I… hardly even noticed”, she giggled. “I appreciate the offer, Sun. I think I’ll go and take a quick shower, cool off, freshen up. If you’ll excuse me...”, Kali said and walked away. Sun shrugged. She probably knew what she was doing. He just hoped that she would feel better soon. Little did he know that Kali started touching herself as soon as the bathroom door closed behind her.

* * * * *

 

That night, Ghira came home late. He yawned as he shuffled through the dark halls of the Belladonna estate. He walked straight to their bedroom. When he entered, an overjoyed Kali greeted him and his eyes widened.

Kali was kneeling on their bed, naked. Her supple skin glistened with sweat.  
“I’m so glad you’re finally here, Ghira, honey. I need you”, she mewled. She was rubbing her crotch with one hand while the other one held a purple dildo, which she sucked like a lollipop. She was staring at her husband intently and rocked her body erotically.

“Is it that time again?”, Ghira asked. He was tired, but a growing bulge in his pants showed that he was ready to give his wife what she needed.  
“Yes”, Kali whined”. “I’ve been feeling horny all day. My only option was to lock myself up in here and masturbate or I might’ve assaulted Sun. I need it so badly, honey”. Her husband took of his coat and approached her slowly. “But I held out until now, because I want you. Please, Ghira”, she added, sounding increasingly desperate.  
“Poor Kali. Sorry I took so long. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, darling”, Ghira murmured. He reached out and scratched one of Kali’s ears. The dildo fell from her hand and she visibly shuddered. She started purring loudly and embraced her husband, burying her face in his chest hair.

“You smell so good, Ghira”, she chuckled lustily, growing more excited by the second.  
“Speaking of smell, you wouldn’t believe the things your scent is doing to me. Wanna take a look?”, her husband said. She looked up from his chest, smiling happily, and nodded. Kali fumbled with his pants for a few seconds before yanking them down. Ghira’s cock sprang forth, standing tall, ready to satiate his wife’s hunger.

A low, horny chuckle escaped Kali’s throat as she grasped it. She gave it a long, slow lick from his balls all the way to his tip, which she proceeded to cover with tender kisses before popping it into her mouth. She gave the tip a strong suck, staring at her husband for a reaction. Pleased with his hissing and moaning, she released him again. Then she pushed her nose against his balls and inhaled deeply.

Ghira let her have her fun, but eventually he grew impatient. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her onto her back tenderly but decidedly. With Kali laying on the edge of the bed, Ghira lined up his cock with her mouth. She opened wide and smiled, eager to pleasure him.

Her plush lips closed around his shaft as he slowly pushed his cock into her. He was going to stop when he felt the back of her throat, but Kali wasn’t satisfied. She grabbed one of his thighs for leverage and pushed herself further down. Ghira waited for her to go as far as she was comfortable with before he started to move.

Her mouth was hot and overflowing with saliva. Kali’s rough tongue wrapped around his cock and her tight throat massaged his glans. She stared up at him and caressed his abdomen, sighing and moaning happily. There was only one thing missing.  
“Oh, yes, Kali. You are such a good girl. Keep going”, he said. Simultaneously, he started scratching one of her ears again with one hand while the other one reached for her breasts and massaged them. His wife started rubbing her thighs together and purred again. The vibrations were strong and felt amazing on his cock.

They started picking up the pace. Ghira’s thrusting became more intense, and the hand that had fondled Kali’s breasts before had moved further down to rub her drenched pussy. She never stopped purring, though. She loved every second of it. She had long since picked up the familiar taste of pre-cum, and her tongue was focusing on Ghira’s glans exclusively. The kitten wanted her milk desperately.

“Oh, fuck. Let’s cum together, Kali”, Ghira moaned. She moaned her agreement and started thrusting her hips upwards, making the two fingers inside her dig even deeper. Both of them breathed harder and harder and their movements became more frantic as the pleasure built inside them.

They groaned in unison when they hit their climax. Kali arched her back, lifting her hips far off the mattress, and squirted while Ghira flooded her mouth with lots of thick cum.  
“You know what to do, darling”, Ghira gasped. They took a few moments to calm down. Ghira extricated his fingers and cock from Kali’s body and seated himself on the edge of the bed next to her. They smiled at each other warmly, before Kali opened her mouth, showing off the load he had pumped into her. She looked at her husband expectantly. He nodded and Kali swallowed her treat happily.  
“Wonderful”, she sighed.  
“Are you satisfied, then?”. Kali laughed heartily.  
“Not even remotely”, she murmured lasciviously, rose, threw her arms around her husband’s neck and kissed him deeply.

Ghira quickly found himself on his back with Kali on top. She was grinding her wet pussy along his cock.  
“Oh, Ghira. I can’t take it”, she moaned. Her hips were sliding along his dick all by themselves. Feeling it rubbing between her lips and against her clit was wonderful, and she felt another orgasm coming on fast.

Her husband gave her free reign. Kali was absolutely insatiable when she was in heat. He tried not to let the hot pussy rubbing his dick get to him. Ghira caressed one of Kali’s cheeks and slipped his thumb into her mouth. She eagerly accepted it and sucked it diligently. Her eyes seemed unfocused. For all he knew, she was imagining sucking his cock. It didn’t matter though. She made happy noises and moved frantically. His other hand went after her nipples. He used his claws to flick and pinch them. Her body trembled in response.

Her movements stopped suddenly. Kali threw her head back and groaned deeply, but she didn’t savor the climax for long. She looked down at her husband. Her eyes were alight with lust as she lifted her hips. Ghira lined up his cock with her dripping pussy. She lowered herself onto him with her mouth hanging open. Her tongue lolled from her mouth, and she gasped and moaned as he slowly sank into her hot depths.  
“Yeeeaaahhhh- aaahhh! Ghira, I love youuu… ooooh”, Kali mewled. Her slick snatch had taken her husband all the way down to the base. She gyrated her hips and worked her vaginal muscles to get a really good feel of him. She was getting dizzy from how wonderful it was. She slumped over forwards and rubbed her face into his hairy chest again.  
“Honey… fuck meeee, pleeeease”, she giggled excitedly.

He couldn’t contain his lust anymore, either. He slapped both of his hands on her butt, making her yelp. However, the way she grinned at him made it clear that she liked it. He grasped her supple cheeks firmly, his claws bit into her flesh a little bit, and then he started thrusting.

Kali squealed. That’s what she had been waiting for all day. Her pussy was finally getting fucked by her husband’s lovely dick. Her hips moved in rhythm with his, allowing him to go deeper. Their thrusting was hard and fast, producing plenty of indecent noises, along with their moans and cries of pleasure. Kali didn’t make any attempts at staving off her orgasm; she couldn’t have even if she had wanted to. Ghira made her feel too good for that.

As their mating continued, Kali pushed herself off of Ghira’s chest and rode him harder. She giggled and squealed from his intense thrusting. As she approached another climax, her vagina started squeezing him tighter. She felt every bulging vein, every crease and fold on his cock. It drove her crazy. Then he began to twitch, and a familiar sort of groan escaped his lips. He was about to cum.

“Yes, Ghira! Let it out! Breed me. Breed me!”, she screamed, frantically bouncing on top of him. His glans rubbed against her cervix and his claws dug painfully into her buttocks. He pumped his hips desperately and stared into her eyes. His expression was fierce, he gritted his teeth, and drove his cock all the way inside her with a loud roar.

Kali’s breath caught in her throat when Ghira finally filled her up. She saw stars and purred as every spurt of warm semen she felt triggered a shock of pleasure, tearing through her body.

After he had released everything he had, Ghira sat up and pulled his wife in for a kiss. As their tongues were intertwined, he rolled over, throwing Kali off and onto her back. She looked at him, licking her lips and grinning when her eyes came to rest on his cock, still erect.  
“Ready for the next round, dear?”, Ghira asked. His wife chuckled and spread her legs wide, showing off her pussy, overflowing with semen. They smiled at each other warmly, and Ghira got back to work. When she was in heat, Kali needed all the loving she could get, after all.

* * * * *

“Are you feeling better today, Mrs. B?”, Sun asked during breakfast. Kali perked up and smiled sheepishly.  
“A little. Thank you for asking”, she said, glancing sideways at her husband.  
“Good! Just say the word if you need any he-”  
“I think I’ll stay home today to nurse her back to health, Sun”, Ghira said sharply. Kali couldn’t suppress a giggle. Ghira was cute when he was jealous.  
“Erm, right. Good”, Sun said, unsure of why Ghira was mad at him. “Blake and I will go out and try to recruit more people”.

Blake followed the conversation while blushing profusely. Unlike Sun, she knew exactly what was wrong with her mom, and what her dad meant by ‘nursing’. She didn’t blame them for having a fulfilling sex life, but she could’ve done without hearing her mother beg to be bred all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> Kali is the best and I've wanted to write something smutty about her for a long time. However, ideas about pairing her off with Sun never got me motivated enough to write them down because she is too pure and must be protected. Thus, I wound up writing this. Hope you enjoy~


End file.
